All That I'm Living For
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: Harry/Draco slash: Harry and Hermione lose Ron and Ginny. Because "reasons", Harry marries Hermione and become Witch Weekly's #1 Most Influential Couple for the next decade. What they don't know is Harry is very very gay. Malfoy, meanwhile, is the #1 Champion to Muggles and his daughter is Hermione's #1 fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been rough after the war.

After Voldemort's defeat, there was yet another mystery brewing at Hogwarts.

Hagrid's hut, which had incurred damage in the war, had been renovated only to be set on fire again. Students reported being hexed with no perpetrator in sight. Whispers of a new poltergeist began amongst the students.

Of course, it was a job for the DA.

By early December, they knew it was not a poltergeist.

It was definitely not rebelling house elves.

Was it Dolohov?

No.

Draco Malfoy?

Harry trusted that it was not him.

Harry knew Malfoy like the back of his 'I Must Not Tell Lies' hand and Malfoy was just as scared and worried as him.

It turned out to just be students coping in different ways, lashing out due to anger for their parent's new status as Azkaban Prisoners or anger towards a family for not assisting another family on their time of need; on both sides.

Every rumour of a Death Eater gave opportunity to someone to take their petty revenge; tripping others, an almost drowning in the Hufflepuff Boy's showers, Slytherins belongings disappearing, mystery injuries appearing on others while they were sleeping.

As each perpetrator was found out, one by one they were punished- whether it was detention or expulsion or a call to the Aurors. Yet, they were treating a symptom, not the illness.

The DA, with Harry as the figurehead, launched a campaign of Unity and Mind Wellness.

DA members recruited every Seventh and Eighth year possible in order to begin different committees in order to assist others in coping with their traumas.

Luna had spearheaded 'Friends & Allys to Pygmys' also known as F.A.P, which became especially popular. Every first year ended up with Pet Pygmys to sleep with at night.

Draco Malfoy had headed a committee, 'Muggle Artificats Trinkets Treasures and Exciting Rubbish", M.A.T.T.E.R.. Malfoy's group had been a success story that continued beyond Hogwarts for both Malfoy and the students involved.

It was the hardest year. They did not know if the battles had been won but Harry left with a more fulfilled heart.

Two months after graduation, Ginny and Ron had been struck by the Killing Curse. Ginny had gone to a very publicized Tryout for Puddlemere United, Ron had excitedly volunteered as an escort. Ginny had rolled her eyes at him inviting himself, but it was something she allowed, none the less.

Gregory Goyle took his revenge and reporters captured every frame of the events. Goyle surrendered immediately, feeling satisfied he took down Harry's best friend. Ginny had just been an added bonus.

The Wizarding World had grieved for the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

And it had broken Harry, completely.

Harry couldn't face the Weasleys for a few years afterwards, his love for the youngest siblings had been their ultimate undoing. The Weasleys had reached out, assuring Harry and Hermione that they were, and would always- be part of the family. They had cried together, tried to heal, but ultimately Harry needed distance. It had been now too late for him to distance himself from Hermione, she wouldn't let him even if she was now his most important person, and the whole of the Wizarding knew it.

Hermione had echoed his sentiments. Harry was the most important person in her life as well. Her parents had never recovered their memories and had made their home permanent in Australia. Her sacrifice was public knowledge.

Together Harry and Hermione rebuilt themselves, together they fought against the world. They fought against bigotry and for rights. For both sides of the war. Whatever they knew to be right. Harry was by Hermione's side, always. Introducing her at galas and rallies, escorting her to any and all dinners he was invited to. Important dignitaries from around the world, curious to meet with the Great Savior Harry Potter were met by a savvy Hermione Granger, ready to spread the word and garner support for their latest cause.

Their lobbying and later, Hermione political career had a weakness. Hermione, an unmarried witch, was becoming known as being too extreme, too unpalatable. Her qualifications, emotional state, youth and lack of familial ties to the Wizarding World were always questioned. The mark of Ron and Ginny made her an upset young woman, lashing out against the world. She was to be pitied, her opponents would argue, but not taken too seriously nor stable enough to hold any Office.

And for once, desperate, Hermione had lost all sensibilities. "Harry."

They had moved in together by then. The day was the three-year anniversary of The Puddlemere Tragedy, the day they had lost Ron and Ginny

Harry and Hermione had been having toast with tea for breakfast with plans of being at the Burrow for the entire day. Knowing Molly, a feast was awaiting them.

"Yeah." Harry would always remember the sugar that had been missing from his tea.

"Let's get married."

Harry, frowning down at his tea up until then, snapped up to look at Hermione, surprised.

Their relationship had been nothing more than platonic, though popular opinion differed.

Hermione had been holding the Daily Prophet, a special issue on Bonding rites that included speculation on which Bond would would be most ideal for the upcoming union between them.

Hermione's eyes, which had been meeting Harry's with determination, dimmed.

She looked away. "I'm sorry Harry- I-"

Harry cut her out. "Okay." Because Harry trusted Hermione, because they were soulmates just as much as Ginny and Ron were.

There was a silence. Hermione put her face inside her hands ."No, it's not okay Harry. It's selfish. Manipulative. I'm just out of sorts today, Reese's comments last week and today… and…. I just wish."

She looked up at Harry, pleading, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Hermione. I said, okay, let's get married."

"No. I spoke before thinking. Forget I said anything."

"I'm serious."

They had been sitting still through the conversation, but Hermione stood up, chair scraping against hardwood. Harry followed, not backing down. Tea now forgotten.

"Harry. You give too much. You hate the galas, you hate the interviews, you hate everything about politics. I've been taking advantage of you for long enough as it is. And here I am, asking you for more." Hermione started crying, her hands covering her face as she started to break down.

Harry came around and held her in his arms.

This was a common scene in their little kitchen.

Most of the time, Harry was held. Hermione would keep him standing, much the same as he was doing at that very moment.

Tears had rarely been shed at the threat of fighting Voldemort, but in the first two years after Hogwarts, crying is all Harry did in mornings. Whether it be after a vivid nightmare or a beautiful dream of what could have been.

Hermione, in turn, escaped grief by immersing herself in everything political. She was passionate. She found something to fight for, a vision. Harry had caught on pretty fast that this time, it was Hermione's turn to save the Wizarding World. While Hermione had helped him in the War with her intellect, all Harry had was his fame. And he was damned sure he was going to use it.

He pushed Hermione. He set up the meetings. He surprised her with the gowns for the galas. He pulled strings for her, using his weight where he could, pushing her into the limelight

"I have to go. I promised Kingsley. Please, keep people away from speaking to me." He would lie. Kingsley Shaklebolt was too busy to dilly dally with Harry.

Harry saw what a marriage to Harry would do for Hermione. She'd be a married woman, a Potter. Her surname would be associated to one of the Sacred 28. Harry, a War Hero, would legitimize Hermione's political career in ways nothing else would. As much as both Hermione and Harry were outsiders, this would cement Hermione's place in society.

"We'll be careful Hermione. We are already discreet with who we have been dating, we already live together, we are already a family…."

He rubbed Hermione's back.

"I believe in you Herm. You'll be unstoppable."

* * *

Seven years later Harry had been in the Great Hall, eating breakfast next to Hagrid, when the news came.

At the age of 29, Hermione Granger-Potter had become Minister of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Zabini and you, second date?" Harry could see the blush on Hermione's face through the green flames of the Floo.

"Oh stop. You know it was just work related. He's my secretary Harry." Hermione was looking down as she said this, possibly reading through documents or messages on her phone.

"So you're saying the Prophet lied? No way Hermione. It's a very reputable publication. It says you've been cheating on me while I've been teaching Defense to the new generation!"

Hermione scowled as she looked back at him through the fire. "Oh stop it with your hogwash. More importantly, I am making rounds, trying to get votes on the new bill for Azkaban Reform and Post Rehabilitation. There's a few publications that have reached out and I will need to pull you away from Hogwarts for the next couple weekends. You'll be there, right?"

Harry sighed. "Yes yes dear. War hero husband at your service."

Hermione smiled. "Ta! Say hello to Nate for me."

"Bye Mione." Harry rolled his eyes as he closed the floo.

As he stood, arms surrounded his midriff. Harry smiled as he turned his head to kiss Nate.

"The Missus says hello." Harry's heart beat madly as Nate smiled his dimple smile.

"You are both very very odd."

Harry wiggles his eyebrows, "And you are very very fit." Harry pulls the half naked, hot, American, blond, muscled Flight Instructor into his bedroom.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

* * *

"What is this again?" Harry asked, they were in a large warehouse in Muggle London. A tiger was led gracefully across the floor into another room behind a large curtain.

Across the building there were various sets. Other than white curtains separating sets throughout the floor, everything was very very gray and cold. Young people walked busily with either clipboards, coffee, plants or animals.

Clicks, flashes, "Next" buzzed around.

"It's Witch Weekly's Most Influential Witches and Wizards." Hermione frowned as she cast a tempus charm. "They're usually punctual."

"I see. Well, I don't see. This isn't like the other years." He said this as a handler ran after an escaped swan. "Is it, er, also a petting zoo?"

"Their budget certainly increased from five years ago. There are younger people on this year's list and so advertisers have been more interested."

As if on cue on the word 'younger', a little girl with black hair and a bright emerald dress was being escorted by a female PA across the building into a curtained off section labeled with a number 1. The number was pinned onto the curtain.

"What did she do?" Harry, intrigued, nudged Hermione pointedly towards the girl.

Hermione frowned where he indicated. "I'm not sure. We'll have to find out later when the issue comes out, I suppose."

"Minister, Mr. Potter, we are ready for you in room 4." A smiling male PA, with a Very Important looking clipboard, gestured to where their photoshoot was to take place. Harry nodded and walked alongside Hermione in silence. Their steps echoed in the large warehouse as they stepped across the concrete floors. They refrained from speaking, preventing any small tidbits of their private lives from leaking into prying ears.

As Harry passed the curtained off 'room' labeled section 1, he spotted Draco Malfoy, kneeling on the ground, brushing a strand of hair away from the face of the same little girl he had seen earlier.

Stunned Harry stopped walking. Hermione stopping with him, "Harry?"

Malfoy had been smiling but as soon as he had heard Harry's name, the smile had dropped. He looked up and met Harry's gaze.

Hermione had found at what Harry had been looking at. "Ah, hello Draco." The PA stood back waiting as Hermione stepped forward closer to the tent. "I apologize for Harry intruding. I believe we just got lost. Tent four, you said?" Hermione inquired to the PA, who looked affronted at the very thought they messed up the one thing they were hired to do, which was direct people to a tent clearly numbered. The brown haired and freckled PA held up his Very Important Clipboard.

"Minister-"

Hermione ignored the PA and turned back to Malfoy. "You look very dashing. And who is this young lady?"

Harry stood back and 'Malfoy watched', something he used to do more than a decade ago from across the Great Hall, and the term had been trademarked by the powers that be, Ginny and Hermione. He took in the newest version of his Hogwarts school rival.

Stunning. Blond hair, short. Face angled just right, eyes… those eyes…, he hated to say it, but he looked like a prettier version of Lucius Malfoy. And something Lucius was, apart from being a bloody evil twisted bastard, was bloody gorgeous.

Harry was suddenly reminded of the year he began questioning his sexuality. He had been 20 at the time. But perhaps… could it have been earlier? How could a newly pubescent teen Harry at Hogwarts not go gaga over Draco Malfoy? But then, Harry mentally kicked himself, Malfoy had been a nasty little shit up until their Eighth Year. And in Eighth Year, his eyes were only for Ginny.

He had missed Draco's reply, but refocused when the girl turned around. She had Draco's eyes.

She stepped up to them and curtsied.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Ah, Malfoy had a daughter.

Hermione kneeled down at the girl to meet her at eye level. She stuck out her hand. "I apologize. My name is Hermione Granger-Potter. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well."

Narcissa softly grasped Hermione's hand. Hermione then shook it firmly.

Small ice-gray eyes peered at Hermione suspiciously as Hermione stood right back up and reached over and shook Draco's hand.

"Minister. Glad to see you are well." He said, no malice in his tone. He didn't turn to face Harry, but Harry saw the tension in the blond's jaw. Harry felt a little taken aback by the reaction. They had been friendly in their Eighth Year, hadn't they? Was there something he had forgotten? Perhaps the Malfoy he had met in Eighth Year had been a lie after all, true to Slytherin form.

"Who are you?" Harry looked down at the soft yet demanding voice. Little Narcissa's nose was slightly turned up, very much like her namesake, Harry thought.

Harry glanced up towards Malfoy, trying to gauge his reaction but Malfoy gave nothing away. Tension was still there, eyes now focused on his daughter. Harry felt uncomfortable, they needed to leave. Malfoy did not want his daughter around Harry, that much was obvious.

Having no other recourse, Harry decided that he made his bed he might as well lay in it. He was too curious for his own good, and thank goodness to Hermione for easing the awkwardness of the situation. Harry smiled, morphing his face into the happy and friendly, 'Hi little kid!' mask. "I'm Harry."

Narcissa frowned and looked towards Malfoy for direction.

"It's okay, Cissa. Potter here doesn't know how to properly greet people."

"Er." Harry defended.

"Ah, I think it's time for us to go." Hermione looped her arm through Harry's. "Lovely seeing you both."

Malfoy grabbed his daughters hand. "Yes, lovely."

"Lovely." Narcissa waved at them goodbye.

Their PA took his chance and frisked them away to tent 4.

"She's just like Malfoy's mum." Harry remarked. Hermione glanced at him, ready to say something but chose against it. He saw her withdraw. There really wasn't anything to say.

Their set included a lion. Very Gryffindor and very cliché.

The handler for the Lion, Steve, gestured them closer.

"Why couldn't we had a duck? Why something that can potentially kill us?" Harry smiled tensely back at Steve, and waved a hand in a gesture that conveyed that they'd be over soon.

Hermione snorted beside him.

"Obviously, you have never met a duck. Count your blessings, Harry."


End file.
